ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Now Or Never
Now Or Never is a song from High School Musical 3 during a basketball game and Raven: Bully Beatdown before Terso's epic run. Lyrics * Crowd: 16, 16, 16 minutes left. Better get it done! 16, 16, 16 more minutes. Get ready, GAME ON! * 16, 16, 16 minutes left. Running out of time! 16, 16, 16 more minutes. It's on the line! * 16, 16, 16 minutes left. Better get it done! 16, 16, 16 more minutes till we're number one! * James: Let's go, team! * Thomas: Gotta get it together. Yeah, pull up and shoot! * Crowd: SCORE! * Thomas: Are you ready? Are you with me? * Crowd: Team! Team! Team! Yeah! * Thomas: Shake them with the crossover? * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Batgirl! * Thomas: Tell me what are we here for? * Crowd: To win. * Thomas and Toby: Cause we know that we're the best team. * Geoff Britten: Come on, Sophie! Come on, Sophie! Come on! * Thomas and Toby: The way we play tonight is what we leave behind! * It all comes down to right now. It's up to us! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Let's go! * Thomas and Toby: So, what are we gonna be? * Crowd: T-E-A-M! Team! * Thomas: Gotta work it out. Turn it on. * Crowd: Come on! * Thomas, Percy and Toby: This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! * We gotta show what we are all about. Work together! * This is the last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are. * This is the last game, so, make it count. It's now or never! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: B-A-L-T! ('''Geoff Britten:' Atta girl!)'' Baltimore! You know! Come on! * B-A-L-T! Baltimore! Come on! Come on! * Baltimore Ravens! Hey! Yeah, we're doing it right! OH, YEAH! B-A-L-T! Baltimore! Now's the time! * Thomas: Gotta get it inside, down low in the pain. Now, shoot! * Crowd: SCORE! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Defence! * Thomas: We gotta work it together. * Crowd: Gimme the ball! Gimme the ball! Gimme the ball. * Thomas: Fastbreak! Keep the ball in control. Let it fly from downtown. * Crowd: 3! 4! * Percy: Show them we can do it better. * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: No way! * Crowd: Go, go, go! * James: Come on, Sophie! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Batgirl! * Thomas and Toby: The way we play tonight is what we leave behind! * It all comes down to right now. It's up to us! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Let's go! * Thomas and Toby: So, what are we gonna be? * Crowd: T-E-A-M! Team! * Thomas: Gotta work it out. Turn it on. * Crowd: Come on! * Thomas, Percy and Toby: This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! * We gotta show what we are all about. Work together! * This is the last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are. * This is the last game, so, make it count. It's now or never! * Linmis: Sophie! * Obra: Sophie! * Rayso: Sophie! * Geoff Britten: Come on, Sophie! * Milvad: Sophie! * Arnor: Sophie! * James: Come on, Sophie! Come on, Sophie! * Emily: Sophie! * Thomas: Right now, I can hardly breathe. * Emily: Oooh. She can do it. Just know that I believe. * Thomas: And that's all she really needs. * Emily: Then, come on! * Thomas: Make her strong! It's time to turn it up! Game on! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Baltimore! Gonna tear it up! Go, Batgirl! Yeah, you're our number one! * HEY, BALTIMORE! We're the champions! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! TEAM! OH! * Baltimore, hey! Yeah, we're putting up a fight! Batgirl! * We'll never quit it, gonna win it! Let me hear you say "HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" * Baltimore! Go, Batgirl! Yeah! Hey! You're the best! Gonna win! * James: Gotta show how we do it. * Crowd: Game on! * Thomas: This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! * We gotta show what we are all about. Work together! * This is the last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are. * This is the last game, so, make it count. It's now or never! * This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! * We gotta show what we are all about. Work together! * This is the last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are. * This is the last game, so, make it count. It's now or never! Yeah! Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:High School Musical 3 Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown Category:Disney